The lightning thief Annabeth's POV
by Annabeth1999
Summary: What will Annabeth think of Percy when they meet? What will she do? Find out these stuff here.
1. A kid fights the Minotaur

I don't own PJO! Well, if I did, then Annabeth will be much prettier in the movies. *sigh*

Annabeth's POV in The lightning thief

(Since you guys all know Annabeth already, I decide to skip the introduction, OK?)

It was a bright, sunny morning.

Ok, there's no point saying that. Camp Half-blood is _always_ sunny.

Anyway, I was supposed to wait for someone. Chiron made a house call, which is kind of abnormal. He hates house calls. Says they spend time and energy.

I was thinking about house calls when suddenly, there was this big "moo" sound. Sounds like a very angry cow.

Wait, a cow?

I strained my eyes to confirm the sound. Then I found it was not just a cow, but a Minotaur. A half-man, half-bull creature.

Then, I discovered something worse: there was a kid fighting the damn bull.

There was another guy, Grover, lying down near Thalia's pine tree. So _that's _what it's all about. The kid must be the new camper.

He was yelling something about ground beef, which didn't make things better, I think.

It all happened too quickly-the kid snapped the bull's horn, then droved the horn to the Minotaur's rib. Immediately, it disintegrated. Then, the boy hauled Grover pass the boundaries, and collapsed on the big house's porch.

"He's the one. He must be." I wasn't surprised to hear myself whispering. After all, this was a boy who killed the Minotaur with its own horn.

"Silence, Annabeth." Chiron ordered. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

Was it weird? Short? Review please, guys!


	2. Knowing Percy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

Great. Because of a mad cow I'm stuck here to feed some kid Ambrosia. And the worse thing is, he's still unconscious, so I've got to clean the Ambrosia that's dripping down his mouth.

At least he looks kind of cute. I had to suppress a smile when I discovered he waked up.

I asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" Oh well, it's better than staring at him.

"What?" He looked confused.

I tried not to look at his face directly. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" Like _he _would know.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't…"

There was a knock on the door, so I stuffed him with pudding so he could save his explanations for somebody else.

It was Argus at the door, so I left him with the boy and went back to my cabin.

I was watching Mr. D playing pinochle when Grover brought that boy walking towards us.

As soon as he saw Chiron, he yelled, "Mr. Brunner!" What ever that means.

"Ah, good, Percy, now we have four for pinochle."

Percy. So that's his name. Not bad.

Mr. D groaned and said something about welcome or whatever.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called. I walked over.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy." Yeah. Like I wanted to.

"Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll put him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron."

Then I found Percy's staring at me like he never saw a girl in his life.

I saw the Minotaur horn, clutched in his hand. I was about to say something like, "_Wow! You killed a Minotaur! Cool!_"But instead I say: "You drooled in your sleep."

Which make him go red. Then I ran off, telling myself, "Gee, Annabeth, what have you done? Did you just laughed at a boy whom you thought was cute?"

Oh my gods, I am _so _bad.

**If you compared this to the book, you could see that Percy's feelings to Annabeth is not what Annabeth really was thinking! That's the fun part!**

**P.S. please review!**


	3. Percy makes a fool of himself

**Is this really ****necessary? Anyway, I don't own PJO!**

I was sitting on the porch of the Hermes cabin, reading my favorite book, _A Designer's Library of Architecture._

Just then, Chiron and Percy came over, so I pretend I was thinking about some other stuff. Luckily, Annabeth Chase is _not_ a girl who blushes.

Percy trotted over and peeked over my shoulder. I think I hear a smirk, he probably thought I was faking for the sake of it.

"Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" Chiron instructed me.

"Yes sir." Well, what choice do I have anyway? At least I've got a reason to poke around and, maybe, see Luke.

We arrived at cabin eleven, and Percy was looking a little downcast.

"Well?" I don't want to seem harsh, but I can't let him stand all day, can I? "Go on."

I introduced him. "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined." I say. Everyone complained.

Then Luke came over. **(Here comes the blushes!) **"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

Percy was gawping at Luke. Maybe he's thinking, _Wow, I want to be like him when I grew up!_ And believe me, I know that feeling.

"This is Luke." Remember what I said about not being a girl who blushes? Well, I take it back. I'm crimson right now. Oops, Percy saw it. I tried all my best not to let myself think of Luke _or _Percy. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?"

My mind wandered to some other stuff as Luke explained to Percy about cabins.

Percy looked around, his brow scrunched together. He seems cute when he does that.

"How long will I be here?"

"Good question," Luke replied. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" He asked, innocently.

Everyone broke out in laughter.

"Come on." I want to make him feel better, but I don't know how. "I'll show you…the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." He said, sullenly.

"Come on." I pulled him out. The farther from Luke, the better.

"Per- umm, Jackson, you have to do better then that."

"What?"

I muttered to myself, "I can't believe I thought you're the one."

"What's your problem?" I could hear that he was a bit angry now. "All I know is I killed some bull guy—"

"Don't talk like that!" He was really getting to my nerves now. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

He shook his head, like trying to shake off the problems. "Look, if the thing I fought was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories…"

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes."

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…."

I sighed, explaining that monsters can be killed but won't die.

He looked thoughtful. "You mean if I killed one with a sword—"

"The Fur…I mean, your math teacher. That's right, she's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"Umm…you talk in your sleep." I finally told him.

"So," He said, anxious to change the subject, "Furies are Hades' torturers, right?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering? Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He complained and pointed to the direction of Zeus' cabin.

I froze. I expected him to know how things are done here, how we are sorted.

"You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... Your parent." I waited for him to understand.

"My mom is Sally Jackson." For a moment he sounds hurt, painful. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

**(This chapter****'s too long so I split it to 2 parts! Review pls. guys!)**


	4. Clarisse gurgles toilet water

**(Continued from last page)**

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."  
>"He's dead. I never knew him." He said flatly.<br>I sighed. I've done this conversation tens of times. To every new camper. "Your father's not dead, Percy."  
>"How can you say that? You know him?"<br>"No, of course not."  
>"Then how can you say-"<p>

I cut him before he could ask more questions. "Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me." Gosh, he sure is stubborn. Well, we're gonna settle this once and for all.

"No? I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD too."

Just as I expected, his face turn a bright shade of red. But this time, I wasn't going to spare him. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle-field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like… you went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar?" Do I have to explain _everything_?

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half- blood."

For a moment, just for a millisecond, he got his look of probing.

"Well! A newbie!" I turned my head. Clarisse was walking over with three siblings and a smile I'd recognized anywhere.

I sighed. "Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss princess." She gave off a devilish smile. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"_Erre es korakas!" _I cursed Clarisse silently— or so I thought. It took me a while to realize that what did I cursed was _not_ silent. So I continued, "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said. Then she turned towards Percy. Oh no, I thought. "Who's this little runt?" She said with great dislike.

I had no choice but to introduce them. "Percy Jackson," I said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."  
>He blinked with confusion. "Like ... The war god?"<br>Clarisse's lips curled. "You got a problem with that?"  
>"No," Percy said. "It explains the bad smell." Oh my Gods. This Percy would get us all killed sooner or later.<br>Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy." He corrected. _Stop talking! _I wanted to yell.  
>"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."<br>"Clarisse-" I tried to say.  
>"Stay out of it, wise girl."<p>

No. Clarisse was a big bully. Who knows what will happen to Percy? The first day at camp and the last day too? No. But when I recovered my wits, There was a Minotaur horn in my hand. Besides, Clarisse was already pulling Percy to the girl's toilet.

I ran over to the toilet, but before I could do anything, a squirt of water splashed my face. And Clarisse's too. I looked around at found everything else inside here is wet.

Except for Percy. The water was all around him, but he remained perfectly dry.

He saw me looking at him, and demanded: "What?"

"I'm thinking," I said thoughtfully, "That I want you on my team in the flag race."

**S****orry for the long wait, guys! This chapter includes so many parts about Annabeth so I have to split it! **

**P.S. I did **_**not**_** made the cliff hangers on purpose! =) **


End file.
